The Outfit in the Office
by AnimeGirl 144
Summary: Uprising. After Beck's been "dumped" by Paige, he goes to Able to vent. He also takes the chance to ask about the outfit that hangs in his office.


**Set after episode 17.**

**I do not own anything with the name Tron. Seriously. I don't.**

* * *

"Hey, Able?" Beck asked as he sat across from his boss. "Can...we talk?"

"Of course Beck. I've made it clear several times that you can talk to me about anything," Able said, placing down the pad he had been looking over. "Is it about your date?"

"You...knew about that?" Beck asked, somewhat surprised.

"Of course. Me and Tron do like to keep an eye on you," Able said casually.

"Right," Beck said with a small sigh.

"I'm guessing by your long face that it didn't go so well?" Able guessed, though his tone revealed that he indeed knew the outcome of it.

"You could say that," Beck answered, side-glancing at the outfit placed on display.

"Well, just give it time," Able said sagely. "I don't think it'll do you any good to distract yourself with this."

"You're starting to sound like Tron," Beck joked, giving a small laugh.

Able gave a chuckle as well.

"Sometimes, he _does_ want your best interests. He just has a funny way of showing it," Able said.

"Well, thanks for just letting me sit here," Beck said. "I couldn't really tell this sort of thing to Tron. I don't think he'd understand."

Able frowned lightly at the statement, but refrained from commenting. Beck noticed the change on his boss' face, and tried to think of a new topic. It came to him as he continue to stare at the display case.

"Hey, Able? Who did that outfit belong to?" Beck questioned. "I've been meaning to ask you for a while now."

Able looked at the outfit somberly, letting out a deep sigh.

"That outfit belonged to a program named Yori," Able answered.

"Really? Was she a past girlfriend or something?" Beck asked in curiosity.

Able, as friendly and open as he was, didn't tell people about his history. Able shook his head, leaning back in his seat.

"No. She was Tron's girlfriend," Able responded.

Beck's jaw dropped. That answer hadn't been what he expected.

"You mean he had a girlfriend!?" Beck questioned.

"Despite your belief, Tron _did _have a life," Able responded. "It was a long time ago."

"Well what happened to her?" Beck asked.

"After Tron was presumed dead, C.L.U. hunted her down," Able answered, still looking somber as ever. "I was helping her get away...but I couldn't do enough. C.L.U. found her...and derezzed her."

Beck stared at the garage owner for a long time, unable to form sentences let alone words. To think that Tron had _actually_ had a life like a normal program...

"I kept her outfit up as a memorial to her," Able answered, "and to Tron. To the life he had. To a life worth remembering."

"Does...does Tron know?" Beck asked. "About her being dead."

"Yes," Able responded, looking at his hands that were folded on the desk. "While I helped build the chamber for him, he asked if I knew about her, and I told him the truth."

Beck leaned forward a little, staring at the ground as he thought about everything. He remembered back to when he and Tron let Lux's disc drift to sea shortly after her sacrifice. Tron had mentioned that he had been afraid to trust people, because he had made bad choices in the past. Almost immediately, sympathy began to worm its way into his programming when he thought over what Tron had lost.

Tron had been betrayed before by so-called "friends." Their betrayal had almost killed him, and left him with a scar and a never-healing body. His life had been taken away from him, and he was forced to watch the programs he fought for to suffer while he was forced to stand back and rely on another. And on top of that, the person he probably loved most on the Grid was dead, derezzed by C.L.U.. No wonder Tron kept himself closed off; why he was focused on the revolution to come; it was all he had left.

He felt pressure on his shoulder, forcing him out of his thoughts and back to reality. Able was looking down at him with a friendly smile.

"You were in some deep thought there," Able commented. "Anything worth sharing?"

"Just...learning more about Tron," Beck said. "I think I'm beginning to understand him better."

He touched his wrist, seeing data brighten up. He touched it, remembering Cyrus...the first Renegade.

_But what else is he hiding?_


End file.
